Birthday Fireworks
by Harlie Davidson
Summary: Cody finds out Noah's birthday is on an important holiday and Noah thinks that no one cares. Cody cares, though. He decides to SHOW Noah that he cares. I own nothing. T for slash.


**So, first I posted this as the Fourth of July. but changed it to July first when I was told that's Canada Day. I'm American, so I'm sorry if that bothered anyone. -Holds out plate of cookies- Take an apology cookie!**

* * *

"Hi, Noah," said Cody cheerfully. Chris had brought all the Total Drama Island contestants back to the Playa des Losers for the weekend because of Canada Day. Chris decided to throw a party and air it on national television. It was called Total Drama Fireworks Party! The authoress then smacked herself for the lame title.

"Hi, Cody," said Noah in his usual monotone voice. He sighed. He was not in the mood for Cody, despite being close friends with the tech-geek. He was sitting in a chair, reading a book. Noah had been even more rude than usual to everyone, and Cody hadn't failed to notice. "What do you want?"

"I just want to know what's the matter," replied Cody. Noah opened his mouth, but Cody interrupted. "Don't say nothing, either. Something's wrong. Come on, Noah. I'm your friend."

"I don't usually care about this," said the bookworm, fidgeting slightly. "But, tomorrow's my birthday, and I don't get to spend it at home."

"Your birthday's on July first?" asked Cody. Noah nodded, looking at Cody briefly before turning back to his book. Wow, having a birthday on Canada Day is hard. Always being upstaged by the holiday must be terrible. It was Cody's favorite holiday. "I never knew you would want to spend your birthday with your family. I didn't know you were that kind of person."

Noah rolled his eyes. "I'm not," he said. "My family sucks. There are eight other kids and I'm the youngest. Birthdays were always too expensive. It would cost a lot for nine parties in one year. I usually just sit in my room and read for the party my parents throw for Canada Day. Now, I'm forced to go to this one."

Cody was silent. Noah hated his own birthday because it was "nothing special." Cody was an only child and his birthday was big to his parents. Having eight siblings must not be the most fun thing in the world.

"Can you leave now?" Noah asked. Cody then walked off, feeling bad because he wasn't able to cheer Noah up. Then, it hit him like a ton of bricks. His mission was clear.

He was going to make Noah's birthday something to remember.

_***SLASH*SLASH*SLASH***_

"DJ! DJ! DJ!" Cody yelled, running top speed to the Playa's kitchen. He ran into the door and slammed into the big teddy bear, falling to the ground. DJ had been helping to prepare the buffet for the party.

He moaned in pain and embarrassment, seeing as he was the only one who fell.

"I'm so sorry, Cody!" apologized DJ, helping the lovable dork up. "What did you need?"

"I need you to help me make a cake. Not too big of one, though. A small one. A bit bigger then a movie disk," Cody said. DJ looked at him quizzically. "Noah's birthday is tomorrow and I want to show him that someone cares about it."

DJ smiled kindly. "Sure, man. What flavor do you think he would like?"

Cody thought back to the Total Drama Island Reunion show.

_~.~.~.~.~.~_

_He was just talking to Noah when they came to the buffet table with cupcakes. They had vanilla and chocolate. Cody reached for a vanilla while Noah grabbed a chocolate._

"_You like chocolate better than vanilla?" Cody asked. "Chocolate's good, but I love vanilla."_

"_Chocolate has more flavor than vanilla," Noah replied, looking bored. "So, I prefer chocolate."_

_~.~.~.~.~.~_

"Chocolate," Cody said confidently.

"Alright, let's get started!" exclaimed DJ excitedly. Cody pumped his fist into the air and they ran into the kitchen.

_***SLASH*SLASH*SLASH***_

DJ and Cody walked out of the kitchen six hours later, covered in various cake ingredients like flour, eggs, and cooking oil.

"Maybe I should've let you do the cooking," said Cody, licking flour off his finger.

"Don't worry," said DJ. "Ninth times a charm."

When the cake was done, they walked back into the kitchen to find a nice aroma of the cake. DJ, not trusting Cody with the cake, took it out of the oven while Cody got out the frosting. Both were now clean and ready to finish.

"Now to decorate," DJ said.

Half an hour later, the cake looked great with white frosting all over it and Cody had managed to neatly write "Happy Birthday, Noah!" in dark blue icing. DJ put the cake into the refrigerator.

Cody couldn't wait until tomorrow.

_***SLASH*SLASH*SLASH***_

Everyone was out by the pool, enjoying the party. Well, almost everyone. Noah was sitting in the same chair as yesterday, reading. It was about ten o' clock. It was already dark out, so fireworks would be starting soon.

"Psst," Cody, who was sitting in the chair next to Noah's, whispered. "Noah!"

"What?" Noah retorted. He assumed Cody would've left him alone today, since he knew what day it was. But, no. Here he was.

"Follow me," Cody said.

"Why?" Noah asked suspiciously, raising an eyebrow. With his family, he'd learned to never like surprises.

"Just come on!" Cody said, grabbing Noah's wrist and pulling him to his room.

Once there, Cody unlocked the door. He sat Noah down on his bed and walked over to the mini-fridge that was in all of the rooms. The tech-geek pulled out something wrapped carefully in tin foil.

"What is that?" Noah asked, leaning away from it slightly.

"It's a cake," Cody said, smiling and unwrapping the cake. Noah gasped slightly.

"Who made this?" Noah asked.

"DJ helped me make it," Cody replied. "I wanted to show you that you weren't just part of a set."

Noah smiled a genuine smile and took the plate that the cake was on. "Thank you, Cody."

"Noah," said Cody. Noah looked up to show that he had his full attention. "Never mind…"

"No, what?" asked Noah.

"Have you ever been kissed before?" asked Cody, blushing lightly. "Not just a peck on the cheek, I mean a real kiss."

Noah, embarrassed, shook his head. Cody would probably think he was pathetic, but he couldn't lie to the tech-geek.

"Me either," Cody said awkwardly, staring at his feet. "By the way, I have another surprise for you. Close your eyes."

Noah closed his eyes and raised an eyebrow curiously. His heart sped up when he felt a pair of warm lips against his.

Cody was kissing him. He was enjoying it, too…

Noah let Cody kiss him for a while and allowed his tongue access to his mouth. Then, Noah started getting into the kiss and kissed back. Cody moaned softly in pleasure. Noah found himself on top of Cody. The kiss was passionate. They were in sync. Cody's arms were around Noah's neck and Noah's arms snaked themselves around Cody's waist. Noah's arms traveled down to Cody's butt and Cody moaned again. Then Cody pulled away and kissed along Noah's jaw line. It was Noah's turn to moan as Cody teased him. When they're lips crashed together again, fireworks went off. No, literally. Chris fired the first firework of the night at that moment.

"Hey, Noah-" Izzy burst into the room and saw the two gasping for air with Noah on top of Cody and gave them a creepy smile. "Oooohhh, am I interrupting something, here? I'll tell Chris you two will be down in a few minutes!"

She closed the door before either of the two dorks could say anything.

* * *

**Happy Independence Day, whenever the hell you celebrate it or whatever the hell it's called in your country. Again, I'm American, so I don't know how Canadians celebrate Canada Day, so if I got it all wrong, just tell me and I'll fix it!**


End file.
